My Brother is a Death Eater
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: Jenny lived an ordinary life, that is, until she found out her brother was a Death Eater. Now she’ll have to put aside her friends and take all the risks just to save the brother that she loves. Please Read! I promise you won't regret it! Please!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or anything concerned with Harry Potter.

A/N: Jenny and Jim along with their friends are my own characters, but Jenny and Jim can be seen in a story that I helped write called The Ravens. I suggest you check it out. It is an excellent story!

My Brother is a Death Eater…

Chapter One

Jenny McCormick made her way to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. To many people at Kings Cross Station she looked like a normal person. She was wearing the usual baggy dark blue jeans with a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was held up by a single clip. Just above her upper lip was the beauty mark that accented her pale skin so nicely. Normal right? Wrong. 

Jenny is going into her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To get there she must walk straight into the barrier that was earlier mentioned. That would take her to the Hogwarts Express where she would meet her friends Celeste, Emma, and Sean. Not only that, but she would be meeting her brother for their usual 'chat'. 

Jenny moved her luggage to the luggage car, but as usual she couldn't lift it. "Need help there princess?" came a voice that Jenny did not want to hear. "Go away Nicholas."

"But Princess, how will you get your things in the car?" he said with the usual icy tone in his voice. 

"I can get it done a lot better with someone other than a Slytherin by the likes of you, Nicholas," said Jenny, using her own icy tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you princess, call me Nick. All my friends do." Nick was staring at her with an evil glance. 

"Except, I'm not your friend! And I'm not going to join the two that are!" Jenny was even angrier than she was before.

"Jim calls me Nick," said Nicholas, knowing that he had hit her in the right spot.

"I'm not shocked that Jim still hangs out with you, but you better not count on it for next year."

"What? You still think you can change him? Not going to happen princess. Why can't you face that your precious brother is with us."

But before Jenny could snap back another argument another voice interrupted. "Leave her alone Nicholas." It was Sean.

"Sean, I'm fine. Really," said Jenny, knowing that Sean was yet again getting himself into a fight.

"Jenny, what's this creep doing to you," said Sean, not taking his eyes off of Nicholas.

"Nothing Seany, I was just talking with my girl," said Nicholas.

"I'm not your girl Nicholas, face it," Jenny said, watching the fury in Sean's face redden to a beet red, but he still remained calm, "You better leave, Nicholas, or you'll get more trouble than you could ever ask for."

"Okay, I'm going," and then to Jenny, "Lucky for you your little boyfriend showed up, but don't worry. I've still got your yearly visit to see Jim to look forward to."

And without another word he left, leaving Sean and Jenny by themselves.

"He shouldn't treat you like that," said Sean, still looking after Nicholas.

"Sean, I can look after myself. Please don't go looking for trouble this year," said Jenny, looking worried. 

"If he does something to you he will never regret it," said Sean.

Jenny smiled and looked at Sean. "Sean, you mean if he does something to me Celeste or Anna he'll be sorry."

"What?" asked Sean with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sean, you have three friends to look after. Just like we all look after you."

"Yes, of course. I know that. When I said that I meant them t—"

"Sean if you like me just say it," said Jenny, just realizing why Sean acted the way he did. 

"Of course I like you…as a friend. You're a great friend," said Sean, sort of fumbling a little.

"Okay Sean, let's go back to Celeste and Anna," said Jenny, just realizing that she forgot about her friends.

"Let's first get your trunk in this car," said Sean smiling down at her. 

"Okay," said Jenny smiling back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where could they be?" Anna asked Celeste impatiently, "The train is about to leave and I have still not seen Sean or Jenny."

"Anna, I'm sure they'll come soon," said Celeste reassuringly. "Jenny would never miss a chance to try to bring her brother back."

"Celeste, do you really think that Jim could come back, you know, after all he's done?" 

"I believe there's good inside him because Jenny believes there is good inside him. She really can be the only one that can tell."

"It's just so hard, you know, watching her come back every start of the year, watching her a breakfast every morning." Anna sighed, "Why would he do this to her?"

"There's really no telling what goes on in the mind of Jim the Death Eater, only that he wants Jenny to be on his side, and if she refuses then he will have no problem killing her. Death Eaters have no feelings."

"And Jenny wants him to come back. She wants to have a brother. She's never had one. The Death Eaters took away Jim when he was only two , Jenny was just a baby. He was raised to be a Death Eater. There really is no hope for him."

"There is still hope," said Jenny, coming into the compartment with Sean. "There is always hope, especially for my brother."

They all nodded solemnly for they feared that if they spoke, it would not be a pretty site. "Now," said Jenny, "who wants to come with me to see my brother?"

Anna spoke up first, "I went last year-hey!"

Sean hit Anna on the head, "I'll go with you Jenny."

"Thanks Sean, but I think you've had enough confrontation for one trip," said Jenny.

"I guess I'm the last one left," said Celeste, "I'll go with you Jenny."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, I want to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Celeste and Jenny made their way to see Jim, but he found them. "Why if it isn't my two favorite people, my sister and her little friend," he said, placing his hands on Jenny's shoulders, "I was expecting you, but you didn't come, so I came to find you."

"Jim—" started Jenny, but he didn't let her finish.

"Nick tells me that you turned down his offer," he said with glaring eyes, "He says you're taken. Now why does my sis have a boyfriend if I didn't get to look him over?"

Celeste looked over at Jenny with a confused look. Why had she not told her? "Jenny, you have a boyfriend?"

"Celeste ---"

"Now don't tell me my little sister didn't tell you that she had a boyfriend. I'm shocked," said Jim, seemingly very happy, " I thought you would've known since that Sean Hickmore is part of your little group."

"Sean? Jenny and Sean? Get a break Jim, even I know those two wouldn't be good together."

"But I was with them," came Nicholas' voice from behind Jim. 

"Sean's just a friend," said Jenny firmly, "But he's loyal enough that he'd kick you're a- - if you ever tried to hit on me again."

"Yeah, well he better be in shape. You know you want me."

"Get away, creep."

"Jenny," came Jim's icy voice. It accented his pale, yet muscular skin. His light brown hair stood up on all ends, "You better watch yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if one day this year something happened to you, and that Sean you hang out with. Just watch yourself when your flying on your broomstick, playing Quidditch."

Jim and Jenny stared at each other for the longest time, but Sean broke the silence when he came out from their compartment. "Jenny, what's happening? Are you okay?" then after thinking, "What about you Celeste?"

"We're find Sean, go back inside."

Jim stopped him before he could leave. He used his wand to draw him nearer to him. Then he examined him. There was nothing Sean could do.

"Jim, let him go!"

Finally Jim put down his wand, and Sean was free to leave, but he stayed where he was, "You better leave your sister alone, or nothing in the world would stop me from hurting you."

Jim smirked at him and then walked straight up to him, revealing the two inch difference in height. And then he said something that he made sure only Sean could hear, "If I succeed this year, it will be you, running from me, and my sister," and then loud enough for Jenny to hear, "You should've chosen Nick. In a few months time he'll have more power than this lunatic." And with that he left.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence for Sean and Jenny. Celeste and Anna talked, but no matter what they did they couldn't get Sean or Jenny to speak up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were greeted at Hogwarts by Hagrid's usual groaning. "Firs' years over 'ere," he would say, "Firs' years over 'ere." The four friends disembarked the train and ran to catch a horseless carriage. They were lucky enough to find one. 

And so in four minutes time they were at the school gates, about to be welcomed to their fifth year at Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother is a Death Eater  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The foursome walked slowly together back to the common room which they loved so much. They spent so many good times there, and then again so many bad. Jenny first told her friends about her brother in her third year. They were in the Ravenclaw Common room at the time.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Celeste and Anna played chess, silently in the corner of the Common Room. Suddenly, the porthole burst open and in came Jenny, followed by Sean.  
  
"So where have you two been?" asked Celeste, "We were just about to go out and look for you."  
  
"Jenny had a run in with that creep again," said Sean, "But it wasn't really a run in." He looked down furiously at Jenny.  
  
"Huh?" asked Celeste, "I'm confused. Sean, why did you say that? And why are you so angry with Jenny?"  
  
"Maybe she should tell you," started Sean , "then we could all get an explanation."  
  
Jenny looked up at Sean, hurt that he was talking to her in such a way. She sighed, "I guess it's time you learned the truth."  
  
The three looked at her surprised, Sean's arms crossed, but they allowed her to go on.  
  
"That 'Slytherin creep' as Sean calls him is-,"  
  
'Her boyfriend," Sean interrupted. "She meets him everyday in the same place so they can have a snog session."  
  
Jenny looked at Sean with such anger no one would ever know. "Jim is not my boyfriend," she said, speaking furiously, "He's my brother, and he's a death eater. All those 'snog sessions' as you call them, Sean, are the times I try to convince him to come back, to be a good person, but each time he taunts me, and when he's done with that he beats me."  
  
The room was silent.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"So," said Anna, "Are you all ready to go back?"  
  
"Yeah, this year will be great, even if Voldemort has come back," said Celeste.  
  
Sean and Jenny were still speechless. When they got to the porthole, Anna and Celeste went straight in, but Sean and Jenny did not follow. "Aren't you coming?" asked Anna.  
  
Jenny stayed silent and looked up at Sean, who answered for her, "We need to talk, Anna. Give us about 30 minutes."  
  
"Okay," she said, "But we want all the details when you get back." She went through the porthole and left Jenny and Sean to themselves.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Sean asked. Jenny nodded, and they headed off towards the dungeons.  
  
"I wonder what those two want to talk about," said Anna, unpacking her trunk.  
  
"I don't know," said Celeste, "But I don't think they'll tell us when they get back."  
  
"Why?" asked Anna, "It's not like they're going to start dating." She laughed.  
  
Celeste laughed too, and then suddenly said seriously, "You know Anna, Jim said something today that made me wonder."  
  
"What?" asked Anna.  
  
"Well," Celeste started, "He said that Jenny and Sean were-well-he said that they were dating."  
  
Anna stared at her and started to laugh. "It's not funny," said Celeste, "Think about it. You know Jim wants Jenny to date that stupid jerk Nicholas. Everyday it's the same thing."  
  
"So," said Anna.  
  
"What do you think will happen to Sean if they start dating? It's bad enough that Jenny is in trouble, but now it's Sean too. What if something happens to them while they're on that walk?"  
  
Anna stopped laughing, "You're right, but wait, that was probably Jim just talking. I mean, Jenny and Sean? Come on!"  
  
Sean and Jenny walked down the stair and into the Slytherin Common Room silently. It was lucky for them that the new head master, Professor Snape, had dismissed the house passwords. He said Dumbledore had asked him right before he died to change the rule. Most of the students doubted him, but who were they to argue?  
  
The Slytherin Common room was empty, except for one seventh year boy. "Well if it isn't my friend's little sister and her little boyfriend! What a pleasure! Two visits in one day!"  
  
"Shut up Nicholas," said Sean. "Listen to Jenny for once."  
  
Nicholas laughed. "Like I would ever do that? Why don't you little 'ravens' go back to your own Common room before you get hurt?"  
  
"I need to talk to my brother," said Jenny. "Please, let me talk to him!"  
  
Nicholas smiled. "Come here first," he said, "Or you won't get to talk to your brother."  
  
Jenny took a step forward, but Sean stopped her, "Jenny, don't. You know this is a trap!"  
  
"Sean," said Jenny, "I have to. I really need to talk to him. This is urgent!"  
  
"I can't let you go," said Sean, "I won't let you go. Come on Jenny. We'll talk to him in the morning at breakfast. Nicholas isn't going to let you get near him."  
  
Jenny looked at Sean caring eyes. She leaned her head against his chest a wept silently. He put his arm around her and started to lead her out.  
  
"Where are you going little sis?" came a voice from the stairwell. "I heard you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Jenny looked up and saw her brother, standing behind Nicholas. Before Sean could stop her, she pushed his arm off her and walked towards her brother. Before she could get a word out, Nicholas grabbed her by the arm and flung her on the couch.  
  
"Jenny!" yelled Sean. He tried to run after her, but Jim held him in place with his wand.  
  
"Now," said Jim, "I'm not sure if you're right for my sister. I don't think I want her to hang out with crap like you." He used his wand to fling Sean against the farthest wall.  
  
"Sean!" screamed Jenny. Sean got up and started limping, but before he could walk a few feet, Jim flung him against another wall. "Jim!" screamed Jenny again, "Stop it! Please, he has done nothing to you! He's just here with me!"  
  
Jim did stop, but he then transferred his torture to Jenny. He flung her against the same wall he had just flung Sean. She fell down, unconscious, in a heap next to Sean. Sean, very bruised then slowly got up and with all his strength, he picked Jenny up and started toward the door.  
  
"Just a minute," said Jim. He then used his wand to stop Sean in his tracks. "Nicholas has something for my sister."  
  
Then Nicholas made his way over to them, and kissed the unconscious Jenny. Sean was so furious, he punched him so hard that his front teeth fell out. Sean tried to walk out, but he was still under the control of Jim's wand. Jim walked over to him and Jenny. He placed his hand on Jenny forehead and then looked up at Sean. "She'll be alright, but not even you can keep my sister on the good side. She will join me and together we will destroy those who come up against us. You watch over my sister well. Maybe you should join us. What about it? You could be great you know. I promise you can have my sister. That's what you want isn't it? Come, join us."  
  
Sean looked up at Jim. "You do have to goodness your sister talks about. She will never join you, and neither will I."  
  
Jim then took the unconscious form of Jenny into his own hands. He set her down on the couch and then punched Sean, and threw him out into the hall, where he lay unconscious. He then threw his sister out on top of him. "Jenny," he said, "You will join me." 


End file.
